In recent years, as accompanied by progress in a wireless transmitting technique, a home network server has been developed. The home network server receives a broadcasting program signal from a broadcasting station, and distributes the received broadcasting program signal to wireless terminals set at home. On this account, using the wireless terminals set in various places at his/her home, users can view the broadcasting program supplied from the broadcasting station. Accordingly, cables are not required and a home network for broadcasting programs can be built with ease.
Disclosed by Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication Tokukai 2003-224739 (published on Aug. 8, 2003) is a wireless transmitting apparatus including a TV tuner, an NTSC decoder, an MPEG2 encoder, a wireless LAN device, and an antenna. Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication Tokukai 2003-224739 corresponds to USPN 2003/0415334. In the wireless transmitting apparatus, the NTSC decoder divides received analog TV broadcasting program data into a video signal and an audio signal. Further, in the wireless transmitting apparatus, the MPEG2 encoder compresses and encodes the video signal and the audio signal into MPEG2 digital data. Then, in the wireless transmitting apparatus, the wireless LAN device transmits the MPEG2 digital data to personal computers (wireless terminals) via the antenna by wireless.
On this account, a viewer can view the wireless-transmitted TV broadcasting program reproduced on a display of the personal computer. A similar technique is disclosed by Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication Tokukai 2002-135745 (published on May 10, 2002) that corresponds to USPN 2003/0120472.
However, upon the wireless distribution of digital broadcasting program data, the conventional techniques cause deterioration of an image quality, a video image quality, and/or a sound quality.
The wireless transmitting apparatus is used for converting received analog broadcasting data into digital data. Therefore, for example, when the wireless transmitting apparatus receives digital broadcasting program data corresponding to a BS (broadcasting satellite) broadcasting program and transmits this data by wireless, it is necessary to convert the received digital data into analog data, and then reconvert this analog data into digital data again. This possibly causes deterioration in the image quality, the video image quality, and/or the sound quality of the received broadcasting program.